


And that smile is gonna kill ya, someday

by noknockback



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3+1 Things, M/M, but hoshiumi is too oblivious to notice, but then he does, hirugami cares a lot about hoshiumi, hirugami is also very gay for hoshiumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noknockback/pseuds/noknockback
Summary: Three times Hirugami shows his affection a little too obviously, and the one time Hoshiumi confronts him about it.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 18
Kudos: 265





	And that smile is gonna kill ya, someday

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to everyone in the hiruhoshi gc, you guys are so amazing  
> and i'm posting this at 3:30am, so sorry if there are any mistakes or awkward sentences
> 
> title from (Break) In Case Of by Area 11

_**i** _

If there’s one thing Hoshiumi hates more than losing, it’s the cold.

Which is why the boy in question lets out an excessively loud exclamation when he notices that his gloves are missing from his bag. Hakuba tells him to  _ shut up Kourai, no one wants to hear you whining _ , so he stops being noisy, but it doesn’t stop him from running around in panic, trying to find his gloves.

After scourging the whole club room and finding nothing but an old sock and... someone’s underwear… Hoshiumi’s struck by the memory of emptying out of his school bag in the classroom to look for a worksheet and then stuffing everything back hastily after pulling out the crumpled paper from the pile. He must’ve forgotten to put his gloves back in, he realises sullenly, trudging back to his locker to get his bags and leave.

His classroom is in the next building and Hoshiumi can’t really be bothered to go back there just to find his gloves, so he resigns himself to walking home without them today. Hopefully the weather isn’t too harsh and makes the walk bearable. Well, it’s just a small inconvenience an excellent volleyball player like himself can deal with, he supposes. You don’t become the Little Giant without having to go through some challenges, after all.

“Kourai-kun, do you want to use my gloves?” Hirugami asks once they step out of the club room, eyeing the hands that are bare of protection, well aware of the shorter’s hatred for cold weather. Hoshiumi shakes his head, adamant on going without gloves, declaring, “A great player like me can deal with a bit of cold!” The taller boy regards him with a skeptical look, but shrugs with an “if you say so” and starts on their usual route home.

Gloveless, Hoshiumi settles with shoving his hands in the pockets of his club jacket, keeping them close to his abdomen for body heat. His scarf is pulled up high over his mouth and nose, but he still manages to hold a conversation perfectly fine with Hirugami, speaking loud enough for the other boy to hear as they talked about the events of their day.

He starts telling the other about the accident that happened during their lab period that day, but his hands are stuck in his pocket and he doesn’t want to take them out to illustrate with big gestures, so he just decides to move his arms back and forth to try and convey the same message.

But him doing so has Hirugami bursting into laughter, because “You look like a chicken, Kourai-kun!”

Upon hearing this, the shorter scowls and continues flapping his arms with more aggression, making weird angry noises as he did so, which just makes Hirugami clutch his stomach and laugh even harder. 

In the end, they’re both eliciting bouts of laughter, amused at their own childishness. 

Hirugami takes over the coneversation, going on about how his own class felt bored that day and decided to recreate some famous vines on each other, like pulling out the chair from someone or hitting their heads with a file to that Super Mario theme (that wasn’t really a vine but it was still funny). He says his classmates almost wanted to do the “back at it again with krispy kreme” one and kick the sign outside their class, but then thought better of it and changed to putting tape across the door frame and laughing as people got stuck running into it. 

As Hirugami elaborates on how they also held a competition to see who could recite the most vines from memory, a cold breeze blows against Hoshiumi’s side, and he feels the tips of his fingers start to numb. 

He clenches his fist then relaxes it, presses thumb against fingers, but it doesn't seem to be of much help. He tries to push his hands together, but the pockets don’t connect and they're not big enough for his hands to reach each other. 

Eventually, Hoshiumi huffs in annoyance and decides  _ fuck it, _ slowly removing his hands from the pockets, bringing them up to his face so that he can blow against them and warm up a bit.

While doing this, he doesn’t notice how Hirugami has stopped talking and instead is training his eyes intently on him, watching as the cold becomes too unbearable for him to continue acting like he’s okay. 

It’s only when Hirugami steps in front of Hoshiumi that he realises they’ve also stopped walking. In an instant, his gloved hands are cupped around Hoshiumi’s bare ones, gripping tightly with his gaze fixed on them, not responding to Hoshiumi’s confused “Sachirou?”

(Hoshiumi does  _ not _ feel his cheeks becoming warm from Hirugami holding his hands. It’s just the cold. Really.)

After a few beats of silence in the frosty air, the taller finally meets hoshiumi’s gaze, going, “Kourai-kun, take my gloves. You need them more than me. I can feel how cold your hands are.” 

Hoshiumi wants to retort by saying that he’s the Little Giant and can survive without gloves, thank you very much, but Hirugami cuts him off before he can even get a word out. “Can’t have our star player getting frostbite now, can we?” His eyes smile in crescents as he pulls off his gloves and fits them on Hoshiumi, who stands there frozen in place (not because of the cold), cheeks heating up rapidly (definitely because of the cold). 

“...Thanks, Sachirou,” he manages to get out after the other boy is done, cheeks still burning from emb- I mean, from the cold, his hands significantly warmer than they were a few seconds ago. 

The gloves are a little big on him, but that’s because Hirugami’s hands are big and  _ not _ because his own are small, but the warmth they retain from being pressed against the other’s hands help his hands regain feeling again. 

Hirugami continues telling him about the vines, this time shoving his own hands in the jacket pockets, but Hoshiumi knows that there's no way he could convince him to take his gloves back, being too stubborn for his own good. "Immovable Hirugami" seems to apply to areas other than just volleyball.

Hoshiumi’s cheeks stay flushed for the rest of the walk back home. He blames it entirely on the cold. 

_**ii** _

For someone who completely avoids sweet drinks and pastries and anything in general that’s even remotely sugary, getting sick is not a common occurrence. But it does happen every once in a blue moon, because he’s not some superior being with a magical immune system that can fight away every illness. And one would expect someone who takes such meticulous care of their health to be able to nurse themself back to health, too.

But no, Hoshiumi is absolutely incapable of doing any such thing.

Which explains why Hirugami is now escorting him back home after finding out that the shorter had been running a fever for a good part of the day, quickly coming up with an excuse that let the both of them leave school early.

Hoshiumi insists that he’s perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but Hirugami’s unimpressed face suggests that he thinks otherwise. 

“Kourai-kun, you’re hopeless at cooking. Don’t look at me like that,” Hirugami chides, after Hoshiumi scowls back at his statement. “Have you seen yourself in home economics? You couldn’t even crack an egg!” The white haired boy kicks the ground beneath his feet, making a sour expression but not disagreeing. 

“And there’s no one else at home to cook for you, so I have to go over; you might burn down the whole house.” This, Hoshiumi takes offence to, because while he is admittedly a terrible cook, he wouldn’t  _ burn down _ his house. He aims a kick at the taller boy, who swerves out of the way just in time and laughs at him.

“You’d still come over even if they were home,” Hoshiumi quips back, after managing to get him with a jab into his side (his weak spot). His parents are out of the city for a business trip, and his older brother is away at university, leaving the house empty save for Hoshiumi himself. 

“True,” Hirugami replies absently, a gentle smile upon his lips.

They reach his house not long after, Hirugami slipping off his shoes and arranging them neatly beside Hoshiumi’s own, stepping into the guest slippers and into the hallway with a quiet  _ ojamashimasu _ . 

“Go take a cold shower first, I’ll make you some soup,” he says to Hoshiumi, placing his school bag on the dining chair and heading into the kitchen, having grown familiar with it after the many times he’s been invited over by Hoshiumi and his mother. 

Hoshiumi feels a little bad for having the other boy do so much work and wants to help him in any way he can, but he’s… not really allowed to enter the kitchen. Sure, it’s not like he’s  _ banned _ from it or anything, but if he were to go in and make a mess… He shudders, not wanting to think about what his mother’s reaction would be.

Feeling too tired and hungry to be stubborn again, Hoshiumi relents, dropping his bag on the floor beside the table and trudging up the stairs to get some fresh clothes and have a shower. The fever has started to give him a headache, so the cold water splashing against his body helps to cool him down significantly, if only for a little while.

By the time he steps out of the shower, towel hung around his neck, he feels his head starting to throb again, but it’s milder than before and doesn’t ache as much as he skips back down the stairs, drawn towards the fragrant smell of soup coming from downstairs.

He sees the bowl of soup sitting on the table, wisps of white trailing upwards and disappearing into the air, and goes to take a seat. Hirugami’s sitting on the chair beside him, absently scrolling through his phone, only looking up when he arrives.

He reaches out to take the spoon that’s set beside the bowl, confusing Hoshiumi, because isn’t the soup for him to drink? He proceeds takes a scoop of it and blows gently on the surface, but then lifts the spoon in front of Hoshiumi.

Is.

Is he trying to _feed_ Hoshiumi?

“Sachirou,” he stutters, not sure what to make of this situation. The taller lets out an unbothered “Hm?”, a gentle smile on his lips as he nods at the spoon. “Eat up, Kourai-kun.”

He stares. But also feels his cheeks start to heat up under the warm gaze of the other boy. He feels awkward for making Hirugami’s hand hang there in waiting for so long (even though  _ he _ was the one being weird…), eventually leaning forward to take a mouthful of soup from the spoon.

It's  _ amazing _ , absolutely  _ wonderful _ , which is no surprise, because Hirugami is a man of many talents, cooking definitely being one of them. Still, he hadn't expected it to be this good, and Hoshiumi eagerly swallows up the spoonfuls of it, uncaring that he’s being spoonfed by Hirugami the whole time.

He finishes up the remaining soup directly from the bowl, not letting any drop go to waste, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips when he’s done. “Thanks, Sachirou! That was really good,” he tells the other boy, who simply grins back at him. 

He’s then told to take his temperature, and so he does obediently while Hirugami washes up the dishes. 

Hirugami's mouth twists in a concerned expression after seeing the thermometer in his hand. “Kourai-kun, you should rest, your fever has gotten worse.”

Hoshiumi groans in response, but doesn’t fight it, because that throbbing headache from before has come back, even after the cold shower and Hirugami’s amazing soup. He swallows the pill medication passed to him that will help with the fever, then shuffles up to his bedroom with Hirugami trailing behind. 

He throws himself on his bed, not bothering to get under the covers properly until the other boy nudges him gently and pulls the blanket over his body. He feels his cheeks flush with warmth at being taken care of by Hirugami like he was a child, but he can’t find it in himself to care. His head hurts and all he wants to do is just sleep. 

It’s Hirugami who eventually shifts him into a comfortable position, adjusting the pillow so that it sits nicely under his head. Hoshiumi already feels his grip in consciousness start to slip, eyelids closing shut and ready to fall asleep at any moment. 

The last thing he remembers is the feeling of something press against his forehead and a quiet voice following it. 

“Sweet dream, Kourai-kun.”

_**iii** _

“One touch!” 

Hoshiumi drops down from the block, watching as their captain tosses up a high ball for Hakuba, who slams past Besshou’s one man defense and gets them the point. 

He reaches out for a high five, but then feels a sharp pain in his left hand, face contorting to reflect this. He glances down — the skin between his middle and fourth finger has been split, blood pooling out as he stretches them apart to look at it, which he regrets doing immediately because that just adds to the pain. 

There's suddenly a hand on his shoulder, accompanied by a concerned voice. “Kourai-kun, are you okay?” Hirugami takes his wrist and pries his fingers apart to analyse the damage, his touch gentle enough to not make it hurt more. He’s… unnervingly close, but Hoshiumi doesn't back away because he never backs away from anything.

Their coach blows the whistle, noticing the disruption in the game, and calls for two other players to come substitute them for the time being. Hirugami walks him to the side benches, hand still firmly gripping onto the shorter’s wrist, who says nothing as he’s dragged along.

Hirugami finally releases his grip when he squats down to look through the first aid kit. Hoshiumi thinks this is funny, this reversal of events. It's usually him who'd tape up the other boy’s hands, for he did a lot more blocking than Hoshiumi. He guesses he’s just returning the favour, then. 

He sits down on the floor beside the bench, one hand supporting him as he leans backwards, back facing the court.

Hirugami eventually brings out a bottle of antiseptic and several gauze pads, wetting one with some antiseptic before reaching out to take Hoshiumi’s injured hand again. His fingers clasp gently around the shorter’s wrist, who swallows thickly for some reason as Hirugami leans closer to lightly dab at the cut. Though it stings he doesn’t pull away, but he feels the grip tighten around his hand anyway.

Practiced hands get the job done quickly, taping a clean gauze pad securely over the cut as a temporary protection against potential infections. 

Hoshiumi can’t help but observe quietly as he does this, because it isn’t a common occurrence for Hirugami to be treating him. The boy’s touches are all so delicate that the only indication of this not being a girl who’s treating him is the roughness and roundness of the fingers that could only belong to someone who’s practiced blocking and serving and spiking for hours on end. Not to say that Hoshiumi has memorised the feeling of Hirugami’s fingers, not at all.

(He definitely has.)

And he also can’t help but to spare a quick, flitting glance at the other’s face as he works on his hand — he’s so  _ close _ , Hoshiumi swears he can just about feel the warmth of the others breath against his face, and the look that’s present on his face almost startles him, because it’s one of… 

Adoration?

Fondness?

That thought ends there as Hoshiumi stops himself from reading between the lines too much, yet his cheeks start to gain a dust of pink without the last thought even popping up. 

The moment finally ends when Hirugami breathes out an “okay, it’s done.” But he suddenly adds an “oh, wait,” and brings the treated hand up to his face and—

Presses a gentle kiss against the tape.

“Okay, now it’s done.” He sends Hoshiumi a crescent-eyed smile.

The boy in question, his face is now reddening at an alarming rate, eyes widened at what Hirugami just did.

“Sachirou, what was that for!?”

“Hm?” Another gentle smile from the taller boy as he puts the things back into the first aid kit. “My mother does that whenever I get hurt, she says it helps the wound to heal faster.”

“...You know that’s not how it works, right?” Hoshiumi doesn’t think that his best friend would actually believe in  _ that _ .

“Well, does your hand feel better?”

“I mean, yeah.” The stinging pain has stopped, and he feels almost nothing when his hand is relaxed. 

Hirugami raises his brows in a “See? Told you.” look.

“But that’s because you taped-” A sharp whistle cuts Hoshiumi’s argument off, their coach calling Hirugami back out to the court after seeing that he was done with Hoshiumi. The boy stands up and sends Hoshiumi another closed eyed smile before jogging to sub in with Nozawa. 

Hoshiumi sits by the bench for the rest of practice to let his hand recover. His mind wanders to what happened just seconds prior — of Hirugami  _ kissing _ his hand like he was some sort of child who just got a boo-boo.

He definitely does  _ not _ start to wonder about what it would feel like if Hirugami were to do that somewhere else, somewhere that isn’t his hand, somewhere perhaps closer to his face—

Hoshiumi swallows thickly and stops that train of thought. He brings his focus back to the match. Unconsciously, his eyes are gradually drawn to watch only Hirugami, even though he should really be analysing how everyone’s skills and plays come together. 

And since when did his best friend look so  _ good  _ on court?

Sure, he has a nice body, but they all do, given how much the team trains both during practice and separately. It’s just something about the way he’s playing now that completely enraptures Hoshiumi, who doesn’t even realise that he’s staring until Hirugami catches his gaze and shoots him a thumbs up.

Immediately, Hoshiumi jerks his head away rigidly. The window grills along the gymnasium walls have suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world as he fixes his stare on them, trying to will the blood rising in his cheeks to  _ go away, dammit. _

(No longer looking at the court, he misses the look of fond amusement from Hirugami.)

  
  


_**\+ i** _

The rooftop’s pleasantly windy when Hoshiumi and Hakuba arrive there for lunch. They sit down at their regular spot, shaded from the sun by another taller building, and make small talk while waiting for Hirugami to join them after his cleaning up duties are done.

“Gao,” Hoshiumi starts, just as Hakuba takes out a chocolate bar and starts munching on it. The boy nods his head, willing Hoshiumi to continue. “Sachirou’s been super weird lately.”

“What do you mean,” he responds through a mouthful of chocolate and caramel and nuts. 

“He’s been so… close, lately! I forgot my gloves last week and on the way back he just..  _ held _ my hands before giving me his gloves. I was sick on Friday and he came over to make soup and he  _ fed _ it to me! And then yesterday, he,” Hoshiumi hesitates on whether or not to tell Hakuba this detail, but decides  _ fuck it _ , there isn’t anyone else he could really confide in. “He  _ kissed _ my hand after taping it.” He raises his injured hand to show the other, cut healing up nicely after the proper treatment it had received.

But Hakuba doesn’t look fazed by any of this, seemingly unimpressed as he swallows yet another bite. “But you two are dating. That stuff’s normal.”

Hoshiumi  _ stares _ .

“What do you mean we’re dating!?” He exclaims, clearly distressed at this new information. “How come no one ever told me?”

Hakuba frowns at him, confused. “You two aren’t dating?”

“No?” It comes out almost desperately.

“Well, sorry for misreading the situation.” He says that, but Hoshiumi clearly sees that he still isn’t convinced. “It really looks like you two are, though.”

Still at a loss for words, Hoshiumi continues to gape at Hakuba with a disbelieving expression on his face. He kindly takes to elaborating. 

“I mean, you two are together literally all the time, and he’s super touchy with you, and have you  _ seen _ the way you two look at each other? Can’t blame me for thinking you were dating.”

Well, sure, they  _ do  _ hang out a lot, but that’s normal for best friends! And as best friends they are also comfortable around each other, so physical contact isn’t something that’s out of bounds or anything. And the way that they look at each other…

The image of Hirugami’s expression as he taped Hoshiumi’s hand flashes in his mind.

Fond.

Adoring.

_ Loving. _

“Fuck.”

Because sure, they aren’t dating, but with all these descriptions that Hakuba has suddenly thrown at him, is it possible that Hirugami-

“Hey guys!” 

Speak of the devil.

Hoshiumi feels himself jump at the sound of that voice, glancing backwards to see the aforementioned boy walking towards them, hand raised in a wave.

“Oh, Hirugami, we were just talking about you.” Gao catches Hoshiumi’s widening eyes and his expression narrows into a smirk. He sees this and starts to aggressively mouth “DON’T YOU DARE”, but this is Hakuba Gao we’re talking about, of course he dares.

“Actually, Kourai has something to tell you. And I just remembered I need to meet up with a teacher, so you guys can talk.” He side eyes Hoshiumi for one last time before getting up to leave the two of them. 

Hoshiumi’s going to absolutely  _ slaughter _ him when he comes back. 

And he even left his chocolate wrapper on the floor, truly the epitome of an asshole!

With Hakuba gone, it’s just the two of them left. Hirugami settles down beside Hoshiumi, smiling curiously at him.

Well, shit. 

What is he even supposed to ask? He doesn’t actually  _ have  _ a question for Hirugami. 

But the lingering gaze of the other boy starts to unnerve him, so he just blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

“Sachirou.” It comes out almost choked. Hoshiumi tries to swallow but this throat is dry and uncomfortable. Hirugami continues to look at him with a small smile upon his lips. “Do you... like me?”

Hirugami tilts his head and blinks confusedly, lips still curved upwards. “Of course I like you, Kourai-kun, you’re my best friend.”

“No, but, like,” Hoshiumi struggles to find the right words. “Like romantically! Gao said we act like we’re dating!” He adds the last part in quickly, unsure if it’s wise to tell him that particular detail, and feels his cheeks start to heat up as he looks for some sort of reaction.

Hirugami still doesn't stop smiling, so that must be a good sign, right?

But then his brows tilt in the way that Hoshiumi recognises is the expression he makes whenever he teases him.

“Why, Kourai-kun? Do  _ you  _ like me?”

Hoshiumi’s brow twitches. “Sachirou!” He shouts, hitting the boy lightly on his shoulder, who tries to hold in a laugh as he does so. “I asked you a question, don’t turn it back on me, asshole!”

The boy lets out a chortle that sounds more like a sweet melody to Hoshiumi, his eyes crinkling as he laughs at his friend. Face flushing even more at this, Hoshiumi scowls at him and smacks the boy again. “Sachirou! Answer me!"

By now, the answer’s apparent to both of them. Hoshiumi still wants Hirugami to actually answer him, though.

Finally calming down, Hirugami’s lips curl upwards at the sight of a flustered Hoshiumi, but decides to be kind and give in to the shorter’s demands.

“Okay, okay. Yes, I do like you, Kourai-kun. Romantically,” he adds, grin becoming wider as Hoshiumi’s cheeks start to redden even more. Who knew a few simple words could reduce the boy to such a state? 

(Hirugami tucks this little nugget of information away into the folds of his mind, ready to use it to his advantage in the future.)

He continues.

“I like you a lot, actually, and do you want to be my boyfriend?”

_ This _ has Hoshiumi spluttering, arms flailing all around as his face turns an even darker shade of scarlet. 

“What the heck, Sachirou! You can’t just ask me that!"

“Is that a no?” Hoshiumi catches the… hopeful? look in his eyes as Hirugami gazes at him, expression all warm and kind and making him blush  _ even more _ . He looks away, muttering something.

“Hm? What did you say?” Hirugami leans closer, getting all up in his personal space, just to get him even more flustered.

“I said I want to!”

He watches silently as the corners of Hirugami’s mouth twitch upwards, stretching his arm out to brush against Hoshiumi’s. His movements are slow, hand trailing along the shorter’s arm before finally reaching his hand, shifting slightly to interlace their fingers. His grip is light, like he could slip away at any moment, so through his red-faced embarrassment, Hoshiumi takes it upon himself to press his fingers closer and tighten the hold.

Wordlessly, Hirugami shuffles and brings their intertwined hands up to his lips, eyes catching Hoshiumi’s gaze as he presses a chaste kiss to the back of the boy’s hand. 

“Do it properly, idiot,” Hoshiumi mutters under his breath, face still burning, but he says this just as Hirugami leans in to shorten the distance between them. 

He turns and immediately their breaths mingle as he exhales, eyes darting up from the flash of pink between his lips to meet the swirling brown pools of emotion that are Hirugami’s eyes.

They meet in the middle, Hirugami’s hand coming up to cup his face, lips moulding perfectly together.

  
  


(“You really suck, you know that.”

“...Only yours, Kourai-kun.”

“SACHIROU!!”)

**Author's Note:**

> finally contributed something to the hoshihiru tag,, nice  
> come yell with me about hoshiumi and hirugami and hoshihiru [here](https://twitter.com/kouraing)  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
